bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Spiele
__TOC__ Das hier ist eine Liste aller Spiele. Videospiele Hierbei handelt es sich um Spiele, die für eine oder mehrere Konsolen (und PC) herausgegeben wurden: *Bionicle: Quest for the Toa: Ein GBA-Spiel, in dem man Takua spielt, der die sechs Toa-Steine suchen soll, um die Toa Mata nach Mata Nui zu rufen. Ursprünglich war der Name des Spieles Tale of the Tohunga, aber wegen rechtlichen Problemen wurde der Name nachträglich geändert. *Bionicle: The Legend of Mata Nui: Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Spiel, das für PC und GC herauskommen sollte; es sollte die ganze Story von 2001 widergeben. Es wurde allerdings aus verschiedensten Gründen nie veröffentlicht. *Bionicle: Matoran Adventures: Bei diesem Spiel handelt es sich um ein Jump'n'Run für den GBA, bei dem man als ein (später werden weitere freigeschalten) Matoraner mit Unterstützung der Turaga durch die Level hüpft und gegen Rahi und Bohrok kämpft. *Bionicle: The Game: Diese Spiel wurde 2003 parallel zum ersten Film für PC, PS2, GBA, GC und XB veröffentlicht und gibt eine verhunzte Zusammenfassung der Story von 2001 bis 2003 wieder. Es handelt sich spielerisch um ein dreidimensionales (im Falle der GBA-Version pseudo-dreidimensionales) Jump'n'Run *Bionicle: Labyrinth der Schatten: Dieses Spiel erzählt einen Teil der Story des Buches Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows, und ist exklusiv für GBA erschienen. Das Gameplay hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem eines Rollenspiels. *Bionicle Heroes: Bei diesem Spiel handelt es sich um einen Shooter, bei dem man als Toa gegen alle möglichen Feinde aus den Jahren 2001-2006 kämpft. Das Spiel ist erhältlich für PC, PS2, GBA, NDS, GC, Wii und X360. Online-Spiele Hierbei handelt es sich um Spiele, die man auf Bionicle.com spielen oder herunterladen kann/konnte. Die meisten dieser Spiele benötigen den Flash Player. *Mata Nui Online Game: 2001 erschienen; ein sehr beliebtes Adventure, bei dem man als Takua kurz nach der Geschichte von Quest of the Toa Aufgaben für die Matoraner und Turaga erfüllt. *Mata Nui Online Game II: 2003 erschienen; in diesem Adventure spielt man Hahli, die ebenfalls über die ganze Insel wandert, Aufgaben erfüllt, und Kolhii-Spiele gewinnt. *Huai Schneeballschlacht: Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Minispiel - eine Schneeballschlacht. Das Spiel ist grafisch und spielerisch identisch mit dem gleichnamigen Minispiel in Quest for the Toa. *The Battle for Mata Nui: Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Art Strategiespiel, das jedoch nie fertiggestellt wurde; 2002 erschienen das erste Level auf den Bohrok-Werbe-CDs; 2003 erschien das Spiel mit einem Jahr Verspätung endlich auf Bionicle.com, aber auch nur mit drei der sieben geplanten Level. *Stop the Morbuzakh: Hierbei handelt es sich um einen kleinen Shooter zum Herunterladen. Man spielt Vakama als Toa Metru, der die Zerstörung einer Schmiede durch die Morbuzakh möglichst lange hinauszögern soll. *Rhotuka Spinner Challenge: Bei diesem Minispiel wählt man einen beliebigen Toa Hordika bzw Visorak aus, und kann dann mit ihm gegen andere registrierte Mitglieder kämpfen. *Piraka Attack: In diesem kleinen Online-Shooter läuft man als ein Piraka durch die verschiedenen Level, um die rebellischen Matoraner zu besiegen. *Matoran Escape: Hier spielt man die Matoraner des Widerstandteams, die vor den Piraka fliehen. *Inika Island Assault: Ein "Metal Slug"-ähnlicher Shooter, bei dem man als Toa Inika spielt. *Voya Nui Online Game: In diesem sehr verspätet erschienenen Strategie-Rollenspiel spielt man einen der Toa Inika auf Voya Nui. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Mata Nui Online Game''s ist der Inhalt dieses Spieles aber zum größten Teil "inoffiziell". *Barraki Teaser Game: Als ein Matoraner versucht man, den Barraki zu entkommen; dazu muss man sich aber die Unterwasserpflanzen, die den Weg versperren, kämpfen. *Barraki Platform Game: In diesem Jump'n'Run macht man sich als einer von drei Barraki auf die Suche nach der Maske des Lebens. *Command Toa Jaller/Toa Nuparu/Toa Hewkii/Toa Matoro/Toa Hahli/Toa Kongu/The Toa Mahri: In diesen Spielen spielt man einen der sechs Toa Mahri; das Spielprinzip unterscheidet sich zwischen den einzelnen Spielen. *Battle For Power: Eine Sammlung von mehreren Spielen, in denen man die Toa Nuva und Av-Matoraner oder die Makuta und Schatten-Matoraner spielen kann. *Glatorian Arena: Ein neues Spiel, das bisher nur in der englischen Version spielbar ist. Es handelt sich um ein völlig neues 3D Spiel, ind dem man als Glatorianer in die Bara Magna Arene eintritt.Man kann es auf BIONICLEstory.com herunterladen. *Glatorian Arena 2: Auch hier tritt man in einem 3D Spiel in die Arenen von Bara Magna ein, allerdings kann man hier die Glatorian Legends spielen. Brettspiele Es sind vier Brettspiele von Bionicle herausgekommen, sie sind aber nicht sonderlich bekannt. *Bionicle: Quest for Makuta *Bionicle: Quest for the Nest *Bionicle: Mask of Light *Bionicle: The Quest Game Matoraner-Spiele Damit sind solche Spiele (oder auch Wettbewerbe) gemeint, die von den Matoranern selbst gespielt werden. Metru Nui *Akilini: Das Metru-Nui-Original von Kolhii, allerdings gibt es hier auch andere Regeln, und der Großteil des Spiels läuft meistens mit Kanoka-Disks ab. *Kanoka-Wurf: Ein sehr gefähliches Matoraner-Spiel: Zwei Matoraner werfen sich mit aller Kraft gegenseitig Kanoka-Disks zu, und der jeweils beworfene Matoraner muss die Disk so auffangen, dass sie nicht ihre Kraft auf ihn ausübt und ihn z.B. schrumpft oder vereist. *Disksurfing: Dieses Spiel wurde auf Metru Nui sogar verboten. Wie der Name schon sagt, surfen die Matoraner (meistens Le-Matoraner) dabei auf Kanoka-Disks, meistens in Röhren, aber auch in irgendwelchen einfachen Kanälen. Mata Nui *Kolhii: Das wohl bekannteste Matoraner-Spiel. Ähnelte früher Fußball (mit einem runden Stein als Ball), heute wird es meist mit speziellen Stäben gespielt. Vor allem die Po-Matoraner lieben Kolhii. *Ussal-Rennen: Wie man sich schon denken kann, handelt es sich dabei um ein Rennen mehrere auf Ussal-Krebsen reitenden Matoraner (meistens Onu-Matoraner). *Ignalu-Lava-Surfen: Das ist an sich schon ein beliebter Sport der Ta-Matoraner, es finden aber auch Wettrennen statt. Laut Vakama war der beste Lava-Surfer, den es jemals gab, Lhii. *Kewa-Reiten: Bei diesen Wettbewerben reiten die Matoraner (meistens Le-Matoraner) auf Kewa-Vögeln und beschießen sich gegenseitig mit Madu-Früchten. *Huai Schneeballschlacht: Einfach eine typische Schneeballschlacht. Natürlich sind es die Ko-Matoraner, die diesen Sport am meisten lieben. *Ngalawa-Bootsrennen: Ein simples Bootsrennen, meistens unter Ga-Matoranern. (Diese sechs Spiele können in ''Quest for the Toa gespielt werden.) Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Matoraner-Spiele